


Quietly, Quietly

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, Wolverine - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: Adult!Spiderman, Based off a particular comic, First Time, M/M, NSFW/Consensual - Freeform, Spiderclaw - Freeform, Try not to fuck your heroes, but if you must..., make it memorable, per request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [GIFT] An awkward conversational encounter with the man who you idolised-slashed-secretly had a thing for, goes much further than Peter ever intended. They say never meet your heroes... that leaves a lot of leeway about what else you can do.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Peter Parker, Spiderclaw, Spiderman/Wolverine
Kudos: 48





	Quietly, Quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).



> Gift for Freshsalad!
> 
> Who suggested the specific comic scene, the basis of this dorky fic that was slapped together with the speed and precision of superman painting his nails. A little messy, but it comes out alright from a distance.

Hands that could bend iron girders fumbled nervously as they presented the hastily-patched fabric back to its owner.  "Hey I, uh... I sewed this back together as best I could but like, there was only blue thread so... well, I'm sorry about that, _but when you think about it_ , it really compliments your eyes and-..." 

The other grunts, noncommittally. 

"...huh, okay. Well then, I can see you're feeling a little rabid or whatever, so I'm just gonna... _yeah_ , I'm gonna go." The arachnid-themed hero says, settling the fabric within arm's reach of the other, and pointing at the open doorway. 

"Wait." 

He pauses, mid-turn, to glance back at the figure hunched into the ancient armchair.  Surprise, evident even under the mask, flits across his features. 

"You can stay, if you promise t'stay quiet, Bub." Wolverine grinds out, tone rough and tired, sounding far more menacing than perhaps intended. 

"Oh, uh, you sure? I'm super into it and all, and you're like my hottest idol and-... _oh no, did I say that out loud? Oh my god, I'mgonnashutupnow..._ " Spiderman all but flings himself into the opposing chair, for the sake of finding something else to do... other than babbling out all his major secrets to the mutant across the room. 

A short bark of laughter breaks the sudden tension, and Wolverine leans forwards to cup a hand about the tiny match flame. He shakes it out after a second, and puffs languidly on the cigar... can't rightly remember when he started smoking them, just never broke the habit. Just the sort of crap that happened to an immortal; you ended up a patchwork of the world you lived through. "Breathe, kid... ain't like I'm gonna turn you into a shishkabob for gettin' excited."

"Um, so did you happen to-..." 

"What part of _sit in silence_ didn't quite compute, Spidey?" Logan chuckled, watching the other squirm as the words fought their way out. The fast-talking acrobat just never could help opening his mouth and broadcasting his thoughts when he was nervous. James sniffed the air, surreptitiously, under the guise of inhaling the fine cigar smoke... and grinned. Seems nervous agitation wasn't _all_ the other hero was broadcastin', hmmm....

Silver strands of smoke began to wreathe the room about them, and he enjoyed the quiet moment passing between them. Would be better if the other could stop fidgeting... but it was just who he was. Can't fault a dog for barkin' and all. Heh, Logan should know all about that last one. He listened to his instincts, not always to the best results... but more often than not... good things came of doing what felt right. And right now... 

"Quiet ain't really your thing, is it? Got a good fix for that..." Wolverine grins, jerking his chin in a pointed invitation. "C'mere, Petey... and let's see if I can help with those jitters. Learned a few things, over the years, never found anything better to calm the most anxious man in the trenches..." 

Leaping out of the chair like it'd electrocuted the arachnid hero, Peter paused a moment as his mind tried to catch up with whatever the hell his body was doing. His steps were slow, cautious and deliberate as he breached the short space between them... Logan's hands reached up to take the red-clad ones dangling by Peter's sides, and squeezed them in reassurance. A warm, tight grip on the other's wrists that promised nothing untoward would happen, that the other could back away at any time if he wished it. 

With a gentle tug, and Spiderman's knees bumping into his own, Wolverine imparted a mesage without words; and Peter slid onto his lap, trusting in the same way a cat might. Knowing that he could flee if he chose to, and deciding to trial whatever may come.

  
"There... ain't so bad now, is it, huh Spidey?" he grins, the cigar dangling haphazardly from the corner of his mouth as sharp teeth gleam from the refracted light of the smouldering object. He absently discards the thing into a nearby ashtray, feeling the other shifting slightly on his lap, and focusing his senses on the man. 

Aprehension, excitement, uncertainty, arousal... it was a heady mess of pheromones around the acrobat. Sharp, hot and tangy as the other tried to work out what would happen next. Curling his hands over the spread thighs, James squeezed slightly, and repeated it rhythmically; thumbs making small circles as he did so. Slowly, the muscles beneath his hands began to lose tension Spidey probably didn't even realise he was carrying. 

"Mmm, feels good, right?" he murmurs inquisitively, inhaling the other's scent deeply, tasting the other man in his mouth and sifting through the various emotions within. Nothing that would suggest he wanted Logan to stop...

"Y-yeah... should I be, uh, doing something? With my hands? Or my, legs or, uh, something else?" Spiderman wriggled his spandex-clad backside to suggest... something even he clearly wasn't sure about. It took everything in Logan not to let his stoic expression crack, and laugh. That wouldn't help the nervous webslinger. 

His hands roamed up the hero's torso, tracing over the hidden musculature and kneading at them with his thumbs in a subtly sensual manner.  "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me too, Pete... say the word and I'll stop, you know that. You don't have to do anything either... just let me show you the ropes this time round." 

"Oh, well, in that case..." Peter mutters, still wanting to join in but not sure what the steps of this particular dance were. Everyone had 'heard things' about Wolverine... and he was caught mid-way between being impressed and afraid that they might just be true. Thick, heavy arms encircle the slighter form; pressing them close, letting Peter feel the excited thrum of Wolverine's heart as his own jumped into his throat at the sensation. Wait no, that wasn't his heart... _well, it was,_ but-... 

"Are you... purring?" The question escapes before he can grab it and jam it right back where it came from. 

"Maybe... s'just something that happens when I'm feeling a certain way, s'all. You should hear Sabretooth when he gets going..." Logan mumbles, trailing his fingers up Spdierman's spine, teasing at the hidden zipper there. 

Peter stiffens automatically and shoves back, both hands on Logan's shoulders as his incredulous tone asks, "Wait, you've fucked _Sabretooth?!_ " 

"What? Oh, er, yeah... but _what happens in the jungle stays in the jungle_ , and all. He's real inta cuddling too, you'd never guess it t'look at him though." 

"Oh my god, that's the best thing I've ever heard!" Peter giggled, clearly picturing something that Logan couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams.  "Uh, sorry, I mean... er, moving on. You were trying to get me naked?" 

Logan grinned, "If you insist..." Forgoing the zipper, his fingers slipped beneath the concealed mask edges, pushing it up slowly, carefully. Watching intently for the faintest flinch as Peter's unfairly-chiselled features came into view. He paused as the other's lips slid free, and pressed forwards to kiss them; gently, chaste as a whisper, and noting how Peter pressed forwards into the contact. Logan kissed him again, slower, deeper, curling a hand about Peter's nape, to push them as close as possible. Barely allowing air to disrupt the pleasant sensation as it lit little flames of desire deep within their respective bodies.

Neither could tell the exact moment when their lips parted, and Wolverine began to press a furious trail of passionate kisses down the pale jawline, and throat before him. His teeth grazing the skin; drawing stilted gasps, and half-moans from the other. Logan's tongue rasped over the taut flesh on display for his marking; hot, wet, and rough as that of a cat. Making sure all who saw knew who had sent the great Spiderman weak in the knees with only a few licks. 

Between them, he can feel the desperate throbbing of his own length trapped in his jeans; and the answering hardness of Peter's own awakened cock, bound within the red-and-blue spandex of his heroic attire. The younger hero was rocking his hips erratically, trying different angles and sensations in the desperate hope of finding something that will help him find release in such a new, arousing, situation. Peter forces the mask free, and Logan buried a hand in  the soft brunette curls atop the acrobatic hero's head, gripping them firmly, but not painfully. He pulls, forcing Peter's head back as his teeth bit down harshly, piercing flesh as the other chokes out a cry. Hips grinding frantically against Logan's own at the sudden sensation. 

" _F-fuck..._ " Peter breathes, shuddering, both pushing into the sensation of Logan's tongue lavishing the angry wound with a gentle determination, and also pulling away at the strange pain-pleasure of it all. 

"You feelin' alright, brat?" James asks, rocking his own hips in a circle as best he could, and enjoying the gasp such an action elicited. "Not too fast for ya?" 

"N-no keep going, please..." Peter responds, bending to kiss the mutant again, grinding inexpertly against the other's jeans. Logan pauses for a second, hand coming to rest somewhat teasingly on the bluge in Peter's 'spidey suit' that was developing a wet patch.

"D'you even know what you want kid? Ever done this with... well, a bloke before?" The scent of embarrassment briefly fills the air, before a series of well-timed nips to Peter's throat settle a haze of lust over the acrid stink of uncertainty. "Hey, we all get a first go at things... there's a lot we can do without gettin' too hot'n'heavy. Like this..." He palms the straining cock, feeling Peter pant as his hips automatically rutted against that sudden new source of friction, the slick soaking through the spandex obscenely. Peter swore in a strangled tone, cheeks flushed and eyes bright as they locked onto Logan's own. 

" _K-keep going... please..._ " 

A slow grin creeps across Logan's features. "If you say so, Pete..." both of them knowing full well that the mutant would be able to smell if the other changed his mind when it got more intense, and stop before Peter would even think to say something. 

When it comes to stripping away their heroic attire; things are not... well, not overtly erotic. Actually it's a bit more like peeling a large red banana, more than a little hilarious than arousing; and it takes both of them to free Peter from his suit, at least to the waist.  Their attempts not helped by the continues nips, kisses and general licks that Logan interjected. Not so much _sensual_ , as intimate and fun. 

Peter jerked in surprise when those sharp teeth had grazed a nipple, leading to a full-on assault of the pair. Sucking, nibbling, and pinching as the spider-hero breathed heavily; genuinely surprised to find the sensation more arousing than he'd ever considered it would be. "What the hell, that feels great...?" he asks, wriggling against Logan's lap as the other toyed with his torso. There's a split pause as Spiderman side-eyes the macho mutant trying to spoil him. "Uh, do I play with your nipples now? Am I being rude by not doing it or-?" 

He yelps as Logan's hand thwaps his pert asscheek, and the other laughs. "Just let me do what I'm doing... we can worry 'bout my nipples another time, huh?"

  
"Mmm, 'kay, s'long as I'm not doing this wrong..." Peter reluctantly agrees, feeling like he should be contributing more here. 

"Hey, it's your first go at this here rodeo, so listen to the instructor and don't worry about anything. All you need to do is enjoy yerself, got it bub?" Logan reassures, brushing his fingers over the taut abdomen on display, enjoying the way that Peter's muscles quivered at the sensation. 

"Mmmhmmm..." Peter agrees, as Logan's hand dipped beneath the waist of his spider suit, cupping the throbbing organ beneath. "Oh! Hh-ah..." 

Withdrawing his hand, Logan slid a blade out from his knuckles and took a fistful of the suit in his grasp. He pulled it slightly away before tearing through the spandex at Spiderman's back, retracting the blade so his hands might pull the fabric apart. Leaving Peter clad only in some fairly ruined briefs, and the lower legs of his spider suit... looking more like hero-themed thigh-high stockings at this point. The briefs ( _with little xmen logos on it, though Logan wasn't going to ruin the mood by laughing at that_ ) were as fragile as paper under his fingers, and the remnants quickly tossed aside. 

Peter, taking advantage of the pause, frantically unbuckled Logan's belt, superstrength making short work of the jeans as well. Logan vaguely mourned their loss... he'd loved those damn things, had 'em for years... but to be fair, Peter probably loved that suit too.

  
Now that both of them were on display, there was a sudden cessation of movement. Each watching the other, seemingly waiting for a cue. Logan saw the look in Peter's eyes as he beheld the mutant's cock, and understood the apprehension. Though, James could admit that he'd love nothing more than to ride the other man, now he'd had a good look at what that suit concealed. Longer than it was thick, and everything he liked in a partner...   
But that would be another time, perhaps. His hand rose and curled about the hot length bobbing before him, gently pumping as he got a feel for the way the other liked it. Precum slicked the shaft, and Wolverine paused to rub his thumb in small circles around the head, spreading the slick across his palm. Peter flushed down to his chest, thighs shaking at the sudden intensity of the situation; hips beginning to thrust into the loose grip, hands curling into Wolverine's shirt, as he did so.

"I can feel your heartbeat, Spidey, ready to come for me?" Logan encourages, one hand letting the other thrust frantically into it, and the other palming his own length. Arousal peaking at the sight, the sound, the intoxicating scent of such a beautiful, powerful man nearing his peak... 

With a determined shudder, Peter stopped rocking; and Logan automatically curled towards him in concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing... just give me a sec to-... to catch my breath... but I want to..." Peter struggled to push the feeling of impending climax down, but made his intentions known as his hand clasped firmly about the thick, heavy length of Wolverine. 

"If you want... we can try, brat, but it's... it's a lot to take on ya first try. _No pun intended_." Logan said, running a soothing hand up the other's spine and pressing them close, hand settling to kneading the firm buttocks and dip slowly between them. There was a stubborn set to Peter's expression that said he'd take that as a challenge. "Well, if you're sure... we'll need some of _th-_..."

Wolverine can't even finish the sentence, before Peter had slung a web out and snatched the bottle from across the room. 

"...now _that's_ a useful little trick, webslinger." He tips the viscous liquid upon his fingers, sliding them tauntingly about the head of Peter's straining cock, allowing the too-cool liquid to dribble down and pool on the other's balls. "Lemme know if you need me to slow down, hey?" Logan whispers in Peters ear, before nibbling at it to distract as his finger circles the other's hole, slicking the way almost obscenely before sliding a digit inside. 

His mouth pressed kisses along Peter's throat, his free hand stroked the skin of the other's sides, and teased at the cock sandwiched between them. Listening to the other's body as it tensed around the sensation... and the manner in which it slowly began to relax.  James dipped the digit in and out slowly, until Peter began to move with him, and a second finger slipped inside. His free hand paused to inexpertly dribble more lubricant over his questing fingers, slicking inside and out well enough. Logan began to scissor the digits, twisting them as Peter squirmed at the odd-yet-not-unpleasant-sensation. 

"Come on... Logan... uh, _Mr Wolverine, sir,_ er-..." Peter was mumbling, trying to encourage something new to happen after what he must have assumed was 'too long'. Though, from Logan's perspective, they weren't quite ready yet... and he wasn't rushing this. 

"Pete, I've got," James paused to slide another digit inside, " _three whole fingers in your ass, and your precum pooling on my legs_... you can call me Logan." he laughed, a gruff but easy sound with no malice to it.

"Y-yes... Logan..." Spidey groaned, rocking back curiously, taking more and more of those long, calloused fingers as he did. Finding the sensation not unpleasant... and yet, still not feeling like he could fit the other properly... Logan had seemed, at least to his eyes, _Quite Large_. 

"Hey." Logan caught Peter's flagging attention with the word, and a free hand gestured to the other's throbbing cock. "I can get you off so hard you'd go blind right now, we don't have to go further, you know." There was a pause, as Peter rotated his unfairly-flexible self slightly, pushing against Wolverine's fingers, and considering it. 

"No... I- I-..." he paused, clearly trying to think of the Right Way to tell the Infamous Wolverin e that he wanted the Man's Cock Inside Him, and nothing else would suffice.

"Don't hurt y'self, I can see what you want, brat. Just... give me a little more time to getcha ready... I don't wanna go hurting you either." Logan assures, tugging the other in closer, so their cocks grind rhythmically as he adds the final finger. Might be overkill in other situations, with more experienced people, but it pays to prepare when you had the time, when it's new and all.

Peter moans in his ear, pushing against his fingers in a sinfully arousing manner. Gods, what Wolverine wouldn't do to pin the acrobat down and fuck into that sucking heat until they both screamed. His own length throbbed, frantic for release now... things weren't going to last long. It was, frankly, a miracle that Peter had managed to hold off thus far; he knew the brat wasn't a blushing bride, at least when it came to the ladies, but there's a lot of new strange and arousing sensations happening. Must be that radioative spider shit, gives you stamina above and beyond, huh? 

His fingers slip free, and Peter shudders in surprise at the sudden emptiness he felt. A tentative hand joined his own as Logan slicked his length, pumping inexpertly as best one could from a unique angle. He thwaps the acrobat on his pert ass once more in subtle admonishment, and Peter stops.  "Just c'mere... hold on and let me do the hard work." 

Peter twines his arms about Wolverine, as the other's thick cock slides lewdly between his cheeks. The head stroking past his stretched hole several times as Logan thrusts, testing the other in his own quiet, patient way. One arm wrapped about Peter's torso like a steel cable, anchoring him, and the other hand guided the mutant's cock to the waiting entrance.  Grinning, as he felt the other rocking onto it, and gasping at the heart-jolting sensation of the head sliding inside that warm cavern for the very first time. 

When he could find his voice, Wolverine asks if the other is alright; and gets a short rock of the hips, in answer. Another little inch of throbbing length pressing inwards in a rhythmic slide. Wolverine swears at the tight, squeezing sensation. He presses kisses and nips to every inch of flesh he can reach, well-slicked hand pumping Peter's dejected shaft languidly. Adding as much pleasure as he can to the overwhelming situation.

"Oh my god..." Peter gasps, feeling another treacherous inch slide inside and filling him beyond imagining. Wolverine stills the frantic progress as the other starts to rock more furiously, to take the whole length too fast. 

"Steady, brat... or you'll regret it. Just hold still for a second..." he mutters, nipping behind the Spider's ear and feeling the shudder it elicited. His arms wrap around Peter, holding him close, hips moving slowly as they began to thrust. A gentle glide at first, steadily driving more and more of the thick cock deeper into the moaning acrobat in his arms. The other jerking upright in surprise as Wolverine slid in to the base, and then let out a surprised cry of pleasure as something within was struck by the sudden change in position.

" _Ohmygodwhatthehellthatfeltso-..._ " he babbled, and Wolverine laughed. Logan sat up a little straighter, and encouraged Peter's arms around his neck again, as he began to thrust upwards. Small rutting movements that gradually grew deeper, faster... but not exactly anything one might consider animalistic, feral, or out of control. That was for another time. Only lots of practice stopped his own climax from ruining the moment too soon. 

Even if Peter hadn't felt like he was made to take Logan's cock... _the sounds he made_ , the _scent_ , the _taste_ of his sweat-slicked skin, and the pounding of his heart as they both grew closer... the webslinger was an experience in the most intimate way. Logan could barely contain himself, but he wanted Peter to climax first; to give him that experience, even if his own thighs were trembling with the effort of holding on. 

Peter was clutching him fervently, his own half-thrusts trying desperately to meet Wolverine's but ending up being swept along for the ride. Insides clenching frantically at Logan's length, trying to help where he could... 

He fucked himself against the penetrating cock, and ground forwards again, pressing his own throbbing, needy shaft between their writhing bodies.So close he could barely breathe, and yet needing something more... Logan crashed their lips together, changing their angle slightly as he bit down on Peter's bottom lip; thick cock slamming up and right onto the arachnid's prostate relentlessly. Peter's frantic scream of climax was lost between them as he jerked and shuddered through the sensation. Clenching erratically at the impaling member within, as his own spurted frantically across the expanse of their chests.

Logan tried hard to keep his calm as the spasms squeezed his own cock in a rictus of unbrdled pleasure, and kept thrusting frantically; trying to get the other through their orgasm and into the land of post-coital bliss... when his own hot, pulsing need exploded beyond the bounds of his control, and the mutant found himself slamming deeply within the other , and coming furiously with a feral snarl. His sharp teeth sank deep into the juncture between throat and shoulder, claiming Peter both inside and out, as his seed spilled out between them in an obscene overflow. Slicking their slowing movements.

Peter was a shuddering, almost overstimulated, mess as Wolverine rocked to a halt. Climax passed into a state of bliss that lingered under the skin like a warm glow, and they fell together in a sweaty heap.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just-..." Peter laughed, tone tired but delighted. "I mean, it was great and all but... like, _imagine if you got to bang Superman or something_. Holy shit, that was..." 

"S'long as you enjoyed yourself, bub." 

Peter smacked at his arm as best he could, being draped where he was over the other like an oddly-shaped blanket. "If I could move my anything, we'd be doing that again... but yeah, thanks. It was amazing."

Logan laughs and pats him on the backside in a kind way. "Kid, spider-powers or not if we did that again you wouldn't walk for a week. You newbies always try to get ahead of yourselves... besides," He adds almost like an afterthought, to forestall the semi-offended expression on Spiderman's face. "I think it'd be real unfair if I didn't get a chance to try out your impressive webslinger there." 

Peter flushed to his ears and sputtered a laugh.  "You're ridiculous..." 

"You love it, bub, don't deny it." Logan grinned back, stroking the other's spine, tracing odd little patterns absently. 

Peter is quiet for a moment, thinking as he stared off at some invisible point, and Logan's heart stutters for a second thinking they'd ruined the moment by letting Feelings get in the way. But the other's face brightens after a second or so. "Yeah... I think I do. Love you, that is. Mr Wolverine Logan James sir with the ridiculous cock." Peter bends down and kisses him. 

Hmmm... perhaps he didn't mind the sound of the brat's voice after all.


End file.
